1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a burglarproof locking display stand, and more particularly to a burglarproof locking display stand including a solenoid-controlled valve for operatively controlling a lock hook to one by one lock the displayed articles rested on the display panel. Therefore, the displayed articles are protected from being stolen or burglarized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stand for displaying spectacles, purses, decorations, etc. generally includes a fixed seat and a rack body on which the displayed articles are hung. Such stand lacks any locking device for locking these displayed articles. Therefore, the articles tend to be stolen or burglarized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,781 discloses a displaying stand with locking function. The stand includes a fixed frame part having multiple protruding elements on which the displayed articles are hung. A movable part is slidably mounted on inner side of the fixed frame part. Multiple protruding locking hooks are arranged on the movable part respectively corresponding to the protruding elements. The protruding elements can cooperate with the locking hooks to form a number of eye configurations, each encompassing and locking the displayed article. The locking hooks are integrally connected with the movable part and vertically displaceable along with the movable part. Accordingly, all the displayed articles are at the same time locked or unlocked, but it is impossible to lock or unlock the displayed articles one by one. That is, when a consumer desires to take out a specific article, the seller must unlock all the displayed articles for taking out the specific article. This gives a great chance to a thief or a burglar to steal or rob the displayed articles. Therefore, such displaying stand can hardly provide a security effect. In addition, a motor is operated to drive a crank plate which drives the movable part to move upward for unlocking. A great power is consumed during operation and a great noise is produced due to frictional resistance. Moreover, such mechanism is liable to fail.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a burglarproof locking display stand including: a display panel; a rack protruding from and firmly fixed on outer face of the display panel; a lock seat fixedly mounted on inner face of the display panel; a lock hook, an inner end of the lock hook being pivotally connected with the lock seat, an outer end of the lock hook extending out from the outer face of the display panel, the lock hook being deflectable and rotatable to close and mate the outer end with the outer end of the rack so as to lock a displayed article bridged over the rack; a lock latch transversely riding on a slide channel of the lock seat; and a solenoid-controlled valve fixedly mounted on the lock seat. In normal state, the solenoid-controlled valve drivingly makes the lock latch abut against a bottom edge of the inner end of the lock hook, whereby the outer end of the lock hook is prevented from being freely pivotally lifted and kept in a locked state. When energized, the solenoid-controlled valve operatively transversely moves the lock latch to aim a notch thereof at the bottom edge of the inner end of the lock hook, whereby the lock hook can be freely, pivotally, and upwardly rotated to open the outer end of the lock hook from the rack, permitting the displayed article to be taken out from the rack.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: